My Day Late Friend
by Our-DiabolikalRapture
Summary: We were who we were when, could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend.
1. Chapter 1

So I thank you all for reading this and I'm sorry for those who were expecting an update from the other story.

**Disclaimer:** I'm only saying this once. Obviously you guys will get the point. I do not own any artist or places that are named in this story. I also do not own Inuyasha or anything that has to do with it.

Enjoy my lovely people.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Silence. That's all you heard at this time. But sadly I couldn't enjoy the damn silence cause my alarm clock just had to go off…

"Gooood Morning ladies and germs this is WK FM and you're rocking out with Minister Jay and our special guest M. Shadows from Avenged Seven-"

I turned over and slammed my alarm clock off. No matter how bad I wanted to hear Shadz I just wanted to go back to sleep. I pulled the covers over my head and turned to my side. I closed my eyes to try and drift off into a dreamless sleep but of course someone up there hates me. I tried to ignore the little pest that decided to barge in but I was sadly unsuccessful.

Someone just shoot me now.

"Sango… Heey Sango. Sango! Wake up! C'moooon wake up!"

"Shut up Kohaku… I'm trying to sleep if you haven't noticed…"

"But it's the first day of school! C'mon!"

"I've realized that… that's why I'm trying to sleep."

The only reason why he's so excited is cause it's his first year in high school. I told him it's not so exciting but I guess we have different ways of seeing it. See it's my senior year and I know I should be happy but c'mon. It's six in the morning.

"Can you please wake up! I don't want to be late."

I groaned and rolled off my bed. I looked up at him and saw that little annoying smirk plastered on his face. Then I looked him up and down and notice he wasn't even dressed yet. I scowled at him and got up from the floor.

"You came in here to rush me when you're not even dressed yet. I suggest you get out of my room before I make you regret coming in here."

With that said he laughed, pretty obnoxiously may I add, and walked away to get dressed.

It's not that I'm not used to waking up this early, I mean I had to wake up early for cheer camp; I just don't want to go to school. I grabbed my towel and my toiletries and slowly made my way to the bathroom. I looked towards my brother's room and saw the door was shut and Crimson Door by HIM was playing. I rolled my eyes and a smirk made its way on my lips when I heard Ville's voice.

After my shower I grabbed my cheerleading uniform from the closet and placed it on my bed. I looked it over rolled my eyes and sighed. It had to be the smuttiest outfit ever but I like the adrenaline rush of the sport so I'm not going to complain too much. Beggars can't be choosers I guess. The lollipop and crop top were white while the uniform was fuchsia and white with silver glitter trimming. The school's name and logo plastered on the middle of it. Doesn't sound smutty? Well when I have it on I think it's pretty bad. The skirt had a split on the side and stopped six inches above my knee while the top ended two inches above my belly button.

Told you it's bad. I went to my nightstand and pulled out my under garments throwing them on. Then I went back to the bed and threw the uniform on then I sat down in front of my bureau and grabbed my make up bag. I took out a hair tie and threw my hair up in a high ponytail. I grabbed the eye shadow and put a layer of purple on my eyes then lined them with a thick layer of eyeliner. I took out the mascara and after putting some on I put everything away. I grabbed the hideous white bow with fuchsia polka dots on it and wrapped it around the hair tie. With a last look and roll of eyes at the mirror I skipped down stairs.

When I got down the stairs I walked towards the kitchen and saw Kohaku sitting at the table with a pout. I started to smirk and grabbed the bread.

"Now I'm not sure if you want to go to school cause it's your first day or cause you want to see that girl you like."

His eyes widened in shock and looked at me. I chuckled and took the toast out of the toaster.

"How do you know about that…"

"I know a lot of things bro. Let's go."

He rolled his eyes and stood up. That's when I realized what he was wearing. He wore our dad's old Mötley Crüe shirt and a pair of black jeans with his new chucks. His hair wasn't in the usual ponytail so it was all over his face. I giggled a bit at his bed head hair and confronted him about it.

"It's called sex hair and if you must know I find it sexy." He said while laughing.

I snorted and walked towards my keys. I had two cars but I decided on the 67 Fastback other than the Hyundai Genesis. We walked to the side of the house into the garage and walked past Kohaku's 2008 Suzuki Hyabusa and my 2008 Ninja ZX-14. Both were black but mine had purple while his had bright blue lightning on it.

They were gifts from our parents before they died. Our father was a soldier and went MIA while my mother died in a car accident since she was too drunk to notice where she was going. She became an alcoholic after our father was announced dead. We all took it pretty hard but she was the worst.

When we arrived at the school I parked in my spot and walked out while Kohaku slammed the door and ran towards the group of our unexplainable friends.

"Don't slam my door ya little shit!"

"Too bad I already did!" I glared at him while he ran into Inuysha and laughed.

I walked towards them and gave everyone a small smile.

"Hey Sango, you ready for the tryouts today?" Said Kikyo. I looked over to her and shook my head.

"Not really. I just want to go back home and sleep. Where are your cheer shoes?" I asked while looking down at her black Nikes.

"They're in my bag. You actually think I'm going to stay in this damn uniform all day?"

I laughed and looked around at the other guys. Ayame and Kouga were busy sucking face while Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kohaku were talking about boy stuff. I walked up to them and pushed Inuyasha. He looked at me, shocked at first then laughed and gave me a bear hug.

"Hey!"

"Sango! I missed you this summer!" said Shippo while trying to get me out of Inuyasha's strong embrace.

"I… missed… you… too… I… can't… breath…"

"Inuyasha I think you should let go before the poor woman dies." I heard Miroku from behind me. Inuyasha let me go but then I got attacked by Ayame. I guess she's done sucking face. I hugged her back and Kouga waved at me and I waved back.

"Oh Sango! Jeez Kikyo and I were so bored! There was absolutely nothing to do without you around! And I brought you your clothes that you left at my house last time you slept over. I knew you would forget to bring extra."

"Thanks Ayame, You guys ready to get back into football?" I looked over at the guys and laughed at their expressions. They all looked like they were ready to die.

"Well I'm not so scared since I'm in JV football." Shippo said. Shippo was in tenth grade and I have to say he's the only one I did like out of that grade.

"Shut up squirt no one asked for your opinion. So Sango where were you over the summer?" Shippo went up to Inuyasha and kicked him. Everyone laughed and I shook my head.

"I told you Inuyasha I was in New York visiting my aunt. Then I decided to go to cheer camp over there. Do you not remember me telling you?"

_I won't be surprised if he says no…_

"No."

_Yup, no surprise there._ I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you don't mutt, your memory sucks ass."

"My memory? Who was the one that made a promise that they forgot to keep?"

"Fuck you! I didn't forget!"

"Sure you didn't."

"Shut up! You guys sound like a bunch of freshmen! No offense Kohaku." Yelled Kikyo.

"None taken."

"I agree, you guys sound like big brats." Agreed Ayame.

"You know what Ms. Piggy-"

"Inuyasha you better shut the fuck-"

"Guys seriously shut up! All of you!" I exclaimed. I looked around again and then a thought popped out at me.

"Jeez Sango, are you on your period or something?"

"Fuck you Inuyasha. You're just mad cause Justin Bieber hit puberty before you. Anyway guys where's Bankotsu and his brothers?"

"God Mutt she sure did tell you." We all turned around to see Bankotsu sporting a white wife beater and baggy black faded jeans with DC's. His brothers were behind him and they walked towards us.

I smirked and gave him a hug, he smelt of axe and cigarettes. I almost melted in his arms as he hugged me back and gave me a little squeeze.

"Shut up Bankotsu."

He let me go and walked up to Inuyasha to give him one of those manly hugs. I remember last year they used to hate each other but I guess they got over their differences while I was gone.

He said hi to every one else, giving the girls a small hug and Miroku a head nod. He started talking to Inuyasha and I couldn't help but check him out. When we were younger he used to be scrawny and slightly unattractive. Then he moved to California with his brother's. When he came back sophomore year I was speechless. He was no longer in his awkward stage, his hair grew long and it was braided back and his bangs were out in front of his face he had gotten taller and more muscular. Now that I see him he looks like he got more muscle over the summer and that tan just makes him look like a god.

His blue eyes connected with my brown ones and he smirked and winked before turning back to Inuyasha. I couldn't help the blush that crept its way to my face. I shook my head and turned around.

I jumped when I saw Miroku in front of my face. He put his hands on my hips and leaned in towards my ear.

"Have I ever told you how perfect your body looks in that uniform of yours?" He whispered in my ear. I scowled at him and shoved him away.

"Fuck off Miroku." I rolled my eyes and glared at him as he came closer again. See Miroku is my ex-boyfriend and ever since he found out that I'm capable of moving on he's been trying to get me back. But I'm no toy.

"C'mon Sango don't act like that."

"Back off Miroku!" I shoved him away again as his hands found their way to my hips again. Don't get me wrong. Miroku is a good friend but when he gets like this I don't want him around. I happen to get the attention of the gang since they all stopped what they were doing to look at us.

Miroku didn't happen to notice though since he came onto me again.

"Sango don't deny me. I know you want me. You want us to be together again."

_Oh come on! You were just fine a few minutes ago!_ I thought.

"No I don't want an STD covered jerk. But maybe you'd like a fist to the face." I started towards him with my fist up but was stopped by Bankotsu's hands on my waist holding me back from behind.

"Come on guys chill out. It's bad enough that Miroku gets slapped by every girl here, we don't need people knowing that he got his assed kicked by a girl." There was complete silence. Kikyo's obnoxious laughter broke the silence and everyone laughed with her.

"I don't think anyone would be surprised. It'll be hilarious though!" Inuyasha said while trying to control his laughter.

Miroku had a pout on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are losers," I turned around to see that most of Bankotsu's brother's were gone but Jakotsu was still there eyeing Inuyasha "Jakotsu come walk with me for a second!" I called to him.

He smirked and skipped towards me. I looked him over and noticed he was wearing the skinnies that I bought him for his birthday and a really cute v-neck shirt. I grabbed his arm and we walked away from the group. I felt a pair of eyes watching me from behind but brushed it off.

When we were far from the group I turned to him and asked,

"Were you able to find something out?" My eyes were literally pleading with him.

"Well I was asking a few questions but he was getting suspicious and shit…" He was avoiding my eyes.

I sighed and shook my head. _He probably didn't even ask._ I thought.

As you already can tell I have a thing for Bankotsu. A really strong thing, and I'm too shy to approach him. Plus I don't want to have to deal with that denial if he doesn't like me back.

"You didn't ask him? Don't like to me Jakotsu."

"Be patient Sango, dear. The time will come when you'll find out. Till then just take a chill pill. Now c'mon I have to change my tampon." He winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Sorry for the Justin Bieber fans out there. I like his music, I just don't like him. R&R no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

As we were walking back I noticed Bankotsu walking away from the group and heading towards the main road. I only had one guess to where he was going. I sighed and slowly shook my head.

A couple minutes of mindless chatter and a lot of catching up the bell had rung signaling that school was now in session.

Kikyo and I entered our homeroom class. I looked up towards the back to see if I can see HIM. A slight frown appeared on my face when I noticed he wasn't in class yet.

We sat down towards the back and chatted quietly. It really amazes me how much someone can talk.

"You should've seriously came back for cheer camp. Kagome busted her ass and embarrassed herself. You would've loved it." She said to me while looking down at her notebook.

I chuckled, "I bet. Was she crying?"

She looked up with a smile quickly showing on her face. "Yea, funniest shit."

I started giggling and we kept talking until the door to the classroom was slammed open. The whole class stopped what they were doing to look towards the door.

Kikyo rolled her eyes while I sighed and rubbed my forehead. What an entrance on your first day. Bankotsu stoop there grinning like an idiot and walked towards us, winking at a few girls on his way. He sat down in front of Kikyo and turned to face us.

"How can you possibly be late when you were just outside." Grumbled an obviously frustrated Kikyo.

"That's none of your business." He stared intently at her.

"Yes it is Bankotsu, I'm your cousin!"

"Kikyo relax, don't cause a scene." I told her when I saw her starting to get angry.

"Cousin or not Kikyo, don't bud into my life like that. I didn't want to come in early, so I went to walk around. No big deal."

"You're lying."

"Oh snap, you caught me." He retorted.

"Don't get an attitude with me Bankotsu."

I sighed at their childish behavior; I mean I understand where Bankotsu is coming from. He's old enough to make his own decisions and Kikyo isn't his mother to be asking these questions. She cares about him though.

"Alright, I went to meet Naraku in the alleyway down the street." He said. He sighed as he heard me groan.

Kikyo looked at us, "Is there something I should know about? What's so bad about Naraku?"

"What era are you living in Kikyo? Naraku has a big business that your cousin obviously takes part in."

"Sango, I'm not taking anything that he has. I just help him with his money. I'm doing him a favor."

"Whatever, Kikyo you obviously still haven't filled yourself in. Naraku is a dealer." Her eyes widened with realization. I sighed again and focused on my notebook while the two cousins bickered at each other.

**Bankotsu's POV**

I looked at Sango while my cousin was nagging me about what I chose to do with my life.

_You can shut up now._ I thought. I focused my attention more on Sango than my cousin. Jeez, this girl was truly beautiful. She had these beautiful brown eyes that were now staring intently on her notebook. Ignoring us, no doubt. She had these plumped lips that she put into a cute pout when she was upset.

_I wonder what she'd do if I kissed her right now…_ I've thought this for years. Just dying to kiss this girl. I never knew how she'd react though. I mean I've had plenty of girlfriends and flings so I'm pretty experienced but Sango is different.

"Are you even listening to me Bankotsu?"

Sango turned and looked at me, a blush appeared on her face when she noticed I was staring. I winked at her and she just frowned at me and looked away.

"Bankotsu, damn it I'm talking to you!" I turned to look at my cousin and continued our bickering.

It's been a week and so far nothing interesting has happened. Sango has been ignoring me ever since she found out what I do for a living and Miroku is getting on my last nerve. He thought he had the right to still grope Sango and blame it on his hand. Fucking loser, luckily Sango puts him in his place.

_I need to talk to her._

I walked towards her locker when class was over and stood behind it. When she closed it she jumped and her hand flew to her heart at the sight of me. I chuckled and walked towards her. I put both hands on the lockers behind her, trapping her in with my arms. I saw a blush appear on her cheeks.

_Too cute, you're killing me._

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

She turned her head from me and I grabbed her chin forcing her to look at me.

"Is it because of what I do?"

"You know I don't want you doing that."

"I'm already in too deep. And I enjoy my job thank you very much."

She scoffed at me and tried walking under my arms. I grabbed her waist and pulled her back towards me.

"You know you're adorable when you're mad." I smirked as I saw her blush again.

"Aw, look at you blush. You're a cutie."

"Hey, Bankie shut it." I glared at her and let her go. She started to laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me that," I looked her over and realized she wasn't wearing her uniform. Her hair was out and she had on her skinny jeans, Escape The Fate t-shirt and her chucks. "You don't have cheer practice today?"

"Nope, we have breaks on Friday's."

I nodded my head and grabbed her hand intertwining our fingers and lead her to the cafeteria for lunch.

**Regular POV**

This kid is too much for me. He's honestly the first boy to make me blush this much. Right now we're all sitting in Inuyasha's living room eating pizza and listening to music and he kept winking at me and blowing me kisses then he'd laugh. I was sitting on the love seat with Ayame and Kikyo while Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Shippo were sitting on the couch across from us and Inuyasha was sitting on the recliner. Miroku and Koga were out buying more soda.

"So where should we have this party?" Asked Bankotsu.

"We should have it here. I'll get Sesshomaru to buy us booze and shit." Inuyasha replied with a mouth full of pizza.

We were planning a Halloween party since the day was coming up in a week. Yea time flies.

"Should we have people dress up?"

"That'll be pretty cool." I agreed and that's what we decided on doing.

After we added a few more ideas for the party we decided to pop a movie in the DVD player. I got up to go get some popcorn and noticed someone follow me. When we got to the kitchen I turned around and saw Bankotsu with a little smirk playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"You're unbelievable." I said to him.

"You love it," he laughed. "So I noticed you blushing every time I'd blow you a kiss or wink. What's up with that, huh?" He chuckled and approached me. He wrapped his arms around my waist but I pushed him back.

"Nothing's up. You're just weird. I mean why wouldn't I blush, my best friend is winking at me and blowing me kisses that's kinda weird kid." I saw his smirk turn into a frown, but then a forced smile came up.

"Haha, that is pretty weird I guess…" His hands dropped from around my waist. He went around me and grabbed a soda from the fridge and retreated to the living room.

I sighed and got the popcorn out of the microwave, poured it into a bowl and headed back to the living room to see Inception.

* * *

**This isn't as long as the first chapter and I apologize. I'm working on chapter 3, it should be up by tomorrow. R&R no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend was pretty uneventful and now we're back in school. Nothing interesting has been happening at all but I feel good because there's hardly any drama. Oh how wrong was I.

I walked into the cafeteria for lunch and bumped into Suikotsu. I looked up and was about to apologize when I noticed his eyes were focused on something else. I looked around and saw there was actually a bunch of people circled around. I craned my neck to look over people's heads but found that it was hard so I pushed through the crowd.

Bankotsu was in the center with some really bulky kid. The kid was pretty scary too. He looked like one of those guys that took steroids and his eyes were droopy but angry. I saw him looking at Bankotsu like he was prey. I was actually getting pretty scared.

**Bankotsu's POV**

_Jeez what the fuck did I get my self into?_

This guy is bigger than my brothers, but he deserves what he's gonna get. No one, and I mean no one is allowed to talk about Sango the way he did. I was gonna get him anyways since he owes Naraku so it's no big deal but I feel like I'm going to die.

He charged at me and I ducked when his fist got near my face. I turned around and kicked the back of his leg, he fell then I pulled him back so his back was on the ground. I got on top of him and started pounding his face.

_Wow I guess the saying is true… The bigger they are the harder they fall._

I grabbed the back of his head and growled at him.

"Next time I hear you disrespecting her I won't be so easy on you," I dug into his pockets and took out the money he had. "I'll be taking this."

"Bankotsu get off of him this instant!" I turned around and saw Mrs. Midoriko standing there with her arms folded across her chest. I smirked at her and got up.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Bankotsu and report to the principles office."

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the office stopping in front of Sango first. I gave her a small hug and she hugged back. I pulled away and winked at her.

"Remember this was for you." I whispered in her ear. Shock was shown on her beautiful face and I just laughed and made my way down the hall.

I walked into the office and saw the secretary chewing on her bubble gum and make a bubble while listening to her iPod. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips. She looked up and paused the music.

"What do you want?" She said. She had a really bad New York accent and she still chewed on her gum obnoxiously.

"I was sent here by a teacher."

"Oh okay! You're that Bankotsu kid right? Well just take a seat sweetheart he'll be with you in a second."

I seriously felt like I was listening to Fran's voice from The Nanny. There was even a huge resemblance. I turned to sit down and she took her iPod off pause. Bon Jovi was playing and I shook my head.

About 10 minutes later the little intercom on the secretary's desk went off.

"Ms. Jean please send Bankotsu in."

I guess she didn't hear him though since she was so into the computer.

"Ms. Jean? Did you hear me? Send him in." Principal Miyoga sounded pretty annoyed.

"Ms. Jean!" I laughed and she looked up at me. I pointed to the intercom and a look of realization struck across face. She took her headphones out and answered.

"I'm sorry Mistah' I couldn't hear you! No need to yell! You know if you're gonna be actin' like that you bettah prepare yourself for those wrinkles!"

I laughed and she winked at me.

"Why do I put up with you? Send the boy in please."

"Well you heard him, darlin'."

I got up and entered his office.

"Take a seat Bankotsu."

_I hope this doesn't take too long._

**Regular POV**

I walked out of the school as the bell rung and met up with the gang. The sight I walked into though made me laugh. Jakotsu was sleeping but leaning on to Inuyasha. Well more like clinging on to him, and Inuyasha was trying to shake him off.

"Koga come on get him off!"

"No! This is actually pretty funny."

"I agree with Koga." Ayame said while laughing.

Kikyo smirked, rolled her eyes and started towards me.

"So did you hear about Bankotsu and Ryan?" she asked me.

"Yea, I was there. When he was walking to the office he stopped in front of me and said he did it for me."

"Jakotsu, get the fuck off!" Inuyasha was shrugging him off with no success.

"Did he really? Oh wow. Well I wonder what Ryan was saying."

"Yea, same."

"Hello ladies." Bankotsu greeted us as he approached us from the school. He put his arms around our shoulders and gave Kikyo a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." We replied in unison. He chuckled and looked towards Inuyasha. He started laughing and lets us go. He walked towards Inuyasha with a grin.

"What's up Yasha?"

Inuyasha looked at him and grinned back. "Janet." He said.

"Oh you're going to pull the mom card, huh? Smooth. You're lucky your mom is nice to me."

"Yea, yea just get your brother off of me."

Koga and Bankotsu pulled him off while Ayame and I went to get Jakotsu from their arms. We laid him down on one of the bench.

"What the hell is his problem? Falling asleep on me while clinging to me like he was clinging for his life."

"Did you forget already? Lets refresh his memory guys." Said Bankotsu.

"He lubbs you!" We all said.

Inuyasha glared at us and announced that he was going home. Koga decided to hang out with him. They kissed their girlfriends goodbye and walked to Inuyasha's car. I turned around to look at Jakotsu and shook my head.

"So are you guys heading home any time soon?" Bankotsu asked but his attention was focused on me. I turned around to look at him and felt my heart slightly skip a beat.

_Why is he staring at me like that?_

"I am, I have to go home and finish my damn project."

_Please stay Kikyo. Don't make an excuse, please!_ I pleaded in my head. I'm telling you someone really hates me up there.

"Same, I have an essay that's due tomorrow." Kikyo sighed. I glared at her.

Well I don't have to stay long, just until Kohaku gets out, but still. It's nerve wrecking being alone with him. Ayame waved and Kikyo gave us a hug and they left. I started biting my lower lip, a bad habit that I have. I glanced at Bankotsu and saw him lighting a cigarette, he took a drag and turned towards me. I looked down and started to blush when I notice him staring at me.

He chuckled and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Why are you getting so nervous for?"

I looked at him from under my eyelashes and grinned.

"Who says I'm nervous?" I tried getting as much confidence as I could but that was a fail attempt. He laughed, took a drag, and shook his head.

"I know when you're nervous, Sango. You start biting your lower lip and you refuse to look straight at me."

"Stalker." I said, hoping he'll know I'm joking. He chuckled and took another drag.

"So, why are you still here?"

"Waiting for Kohaku to get out from detention."

He laughed and flicked the filter. "So he's a bad one, eh?"

"I guess you can say that." I giggled and turned back towards the school as I heard someone calling my name. I saw Kohaku and waved at him. As he was about to come over a cute girl named Rin came up to him. I sighed when I realized we wouldn't be leaving till later. I turned back towards Bankotsu and saw him looking at Kohaku and Rin as well.

"So, um what happened at the principal's office?"

His head shot down towards me and a small smile made it's way onto his face.

"Nothing really. He let me off the hook with a warning. Said since it's my first fight of the school year I shouldn't get punished."

"That's good." I smiled at him. I turned around again to see Kohaku walking towards us.

_That didn't take as long as I thought it would._

"Well I'll best be going. I'll see you tomorrow?" He walked towards me and gave me a big hug. I hugged him back and again he smelt of Axe and cigarettes. His scent intoxicates me and it makes me want to just melt.

"Yes you will." He whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. We slowly let go of each other.

"Hey Kotsu!"

"Hey, little man." They gave each other a manly hug and then with a wave we were off.

**Bankotsu's POV**

I have to admit this week went by pretty fast. It's a day before the Halloween party and the boys and I were out buying decorations at the party store. I was looking at some fake tombstones when Inuyasha came towards me wearing a Jason mask. I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"You're a loser, Yasha."

"Sure, so I have a question that I've been needing to ask you but it always slips my mind."

I turned my head to look at him again with a raised brow, "Ask away." I turned back to look at the tombstones.

"Are you and Sango going out or something?"

My head quickly turned to face him again as my eyes widened. "What? No. What the hell made you think that?"

"I don't know. The way you guys act around each other. Ever since we came back from summer vacation it's like you finally grew the balls to get her."

I shook my head and grabbed the biggest tombstone they had. "No, we're not. She doesn't even like me like that."

"Oh, well would you want her to be your girlfriend? I know you used to last year but do you still have the same feelings?"

I sighed and picked up some smaller tombstones and a few skull heads. I turned and threw them in the cart before turning back to him.

"Yea, I still do want her to be my girlfriend but she admitted to me that it's weird for me to even be holding her. So for now we're just friends. Maybe in the future if she wants we can be together."

Inuyasha's eyes held a slight bit of sadness. I glared at him and he changed the topic. We went to get more decorations and chase down the others.

**_Inuyasha's house._**

We met up with the girls back here a couple minutes ago. They were in charge of getting us costumes but they won't let us see them till tomorrow. We were setting up the decorations with Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame and Kikyo working outside and me, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kohaku and Rin working inside.

At this moment I was on a chair putting cotton webs on the corner of the ceiling. I got down and started walking towards Sango who was having difficulty putting one of the skeletons on the ceiling. I wasn't looking where I was walking and tripped on something huge. I fell face first onto the wooden floor, I lifted myself up and turned around to see what was the cause of my fall.

_God dammit Jakotsu._

I heard giggling coming from in front of me and I saw Sango with her hand covering her mouth, her shoulders shaking from the laughter. I rolled my eyes and tried to wake Jakotsu up. I kicked him a couple times but he wouldn't budge.

_This is what happens when you spend your school nights at a gay club…_

I crawled over to him and whispered something into his ear, hoping that it'll wake him up. Oh boy it sure did. He sprang up from the floor and began to look around frantically.

"Where is he? Where!" His eyes moving around everyone in the room.

I was clutching onto my stomach cause I was laughing so hard, I pointed towards the front door and Jakotsu darted out the house.

"What did you tell him?" Sango asked with a confused look adorning her face.

"You'll see."

Shippo came out of the kitchen where he was baking with Rin and looked out the front door with shocked eyes.

"What's going on here?" said the little ginger.

As soon as he said that Jakotsu walked back in the house, a death glare directed at me.

"You lied! He's fully dressed. Don't play with my emotions Bankie, you know it's my life long dream to see Yashi in a thong!" Jakotsu said with a sad look on his face.

I gave my brother a disgusted look and shook my head. We all went back to decorating for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

**Well this was pretty long, I have chapter 4 in the making. If you're wondering what that Ryan kid said you'll find out in the next chapter. R&R NO flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regular POV**

It's the morning of the party and I'm exhausted. We all decided to sleep over Inuyasha's house since all of our costumes were already there. I rolled out of the guest bed and walked towards the bathroom to do the normal routine. When I was finished I put my hair up in a bun and threw on a pair of Inuyasha's sweatpants and my shirt from last night.

I went downstairs and saw Koga passed out on the couch with Ayame wrapped up in his arms.

_I guess they were too tired to go into one of the rooms._

I felt a tinge of jealousy while watching them sleep. I always wanted to have a relationship like that. When I was dating Miroku it was like I didn't even exist, only in bed. I sighed and walked into the kitchen where I saw Bankotsu sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, my tone giving off concern. A bit too much than I would've liked.

He lifted his head and looked up at me then smiled. I felt my knees go weak so I carefully made my way to one of the chairs.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a bit tired. So when are we gonna be able to see the costumes?"

"Oh yea! I forgot about that. Come on I'll give you yours now."

I got up and headed out towards the basement. I heard his footsteps behind me so I knew he was following. I opened the basement door and walked down the old wooden steps. Right when we entered the cramped basement I walked towards the boiler room and grabbed a huge black garbage bad.

_Dammit this shit is heavy._

I pulled it out and dropped it onto the cracked tiled floor. I turned around and walked into something hard. I looked up and saw a toned chest and I blushed. I guess I didn't realize he was only in a pair of baggy pajama pants. He looked down at me with a smirk and reached behind me. His arm was in between my ribs and my arm and he searched into the bag with one hand while keeping his eyes focused on me.

I turned my head and focused my eyes on something else. He pulled out one of the costumes, which ended up being mine. He held it up and his eyes widened as he looked over it. I saw him feeling the leather and then unfolding the costume.

"Wow…" He said as he saw the small black and pink leather costume. I was honestly flustered. He still hasn't asked who it belonged to and I'm glad.

"Who is this for? I definitely wouldn't be able to keep my hands off." He whispered the last part but I still heard it.

I guess I had spoken to soon, but jeez was that last part necessary. Any embarrassment I had was gone and replaced by anger. He doesn't even know who the costume belonged to and he's saying that.

_Guys are all the same. Horn dogs…_

I turned around and searched through the bag. I looked over my shoulder to see him still looking at the costume. I found his and slammed it into his arms while taking mine back and shoving it into the bag. I grabbed the bag and stomped my way up the stairs.

**Bankotsu's POV**

I stood there dumbfounded. What just happened? One minute I'm looking over this very sexy costume and the next I'm standing here with a really heavy white and purple outfit. I then realized she probably heard what I said.

"Shit…" It's not like I meant it, I was really hoping it was hers though. I seriously wouldn't know what to do if I saw her with that skintight leather on.

_Oh jeez…_

I shifted the costume in my hands and walked up the stairs. I kicked the basement door closed with my foot and walked into the living room. I looked towards the cable box and noticed it was 12:00 pm. I put the costume down on the leather couch not bothering to look at it yet and went towards the study. I saw Kikyo there reading some huge book. She looked up and smiled at me then shut the book with one hand and got up.

I walked up and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. I kept my arm around her shoulders.

"What's up Bankie?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing, did you get your costume yet?"

"Mhm, did Sango give you yours?"

"Yea, she did. I wanted to know though, who does that black and pink leather costume belong to?"

I saw her eyebrows go down into a frown and then her eyes widen with realization. She smirked at me.

"You're going to have to wait till tonight to find that out. Now if you don't mind me and the girls are gonna go start getting our stuff together to get ready." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Buh bye Bankie."

She walked out and I couldn't help but role my eyes. I might as well see how the costume looks and try it on.

I stood in front of the mirror in one of the guest rooms and looked over the costume. I had to admit I liked it a lot. It had a white hakama that was tucked into the sandals and the shirt was huge and the sleeves were tucked into the gloves. The armor was gray with a purple feather like design coming out from the end and then there was a red waistband the separated the top part of the armor from the bottom and held the costume it place. It was pretty long and big but it fit perfectly.

I'm pretty much a mercenary from back in the day. Fuck yea.

I walked out to see Jakotsu walking down the hall wearing a yukata with leaves on it. One side of it was up and his leg was bear. He has a purple scarf around his shoulders and a sword behind his back.

"Ban Ban! Where's your sword?"

"I have a sword? And who am I supposed to be exactly?"

"Yes you do! It's so cool, it's called Banryu mines Jakotsutou, and WE are supposed to be the Shinchinitai, Our ancestors! They were a group of mercenaries that were so bad ass! It's weird how mom named all of us after them."

"Band of seven? So that means they bought the others costumes too?"

"Mhm! The girls did such a good job! Your sword is in the living room with the rest of the stuff." He walked away and into the girls' room.

_This should be interesting._

**Regular POV**

I was in the middle of fixing Kikyo's hair when Jakotsu walked in.

"Aww you look so cute!" Yelled Ayame.

I laughed as Jakotsu started posing and strutting the invisible catwalk. I grabbed the white ribbon that was on top of the bureau and wrapped it around her long hair. I made it so her bangs were out and there were two strips of hair on the sides of her face. She stood up and her red hakama flowed with the movement. I looked her over and thought she was missing something. I looked around and took an abandon shoelace off the floor and put it around her neck and tied it into a small bow so it hung loosely around her neck.

Her hands were hidden under the big sleeves of the white top and I couldn't help but laugh she flipped me off and I laughed harder. I went to walk out of the room to go get a drink.

"Sango! Can you bring up some sodas? We're going to be in here for a while," Kikyo asked.

"And hurry back! My outfit is going to take forever," Ayame whined.

I laughed and nodded.

I entered the kitchen and saw Bankotsu grabbing a piece of stringy cheese from the fridge. I looked him over and noticed that even in costume the guy was one hell of a view.

"Why is it that I always see you in the kitchen?" I asked him. He looked up from the fridge and laughed.

"You always catch me with my hands on the goodies." He made a face and then said, "I noticed how perverted that sounded."

I laughed and moved towards him to grab the sodas. My arm brushed his and I felt the goose bumps come up.

_Stop doing whatever it is that you do to me!_

"So, why'd you storm out the basement before?"

"What? Um… I didn't storm out."

"Ha, yea you did."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. I really didn't want to act like this but I don't want him knowing why.

"Okay, okay relax. Just asking."

I put the cans down on the counter and opened mine. I turned to face him and leaned against the counter. I saw him messing around with his braid. I think he was unbraiding it. I put my can down and walked towards him. He froze and I saw him stiffen as I walked over to him. I walked behind him and gently took his hair out of his hands and started to unbraid it. When I was done I began to re-braid it.

He relaxed and slouched his shoulders. When I finished I gave him a small smile and went back to my can. I took a sip and glanced at him to find him staring at me. I scrunched my nose and lifted an eyebrow. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Were you mad at what I said? About not being able to keep my hands off whoever wore the costume?"

"Psh, no!" I scoffed. Shit. I've been figured out. I grabbed the other cans and heard his silent laughter from behind me.

"Well, I'm off. See you later."

"Yea, bye."

Out of all the costumes, Ayame's and Koga's were the two most annoying ones ever. There was too much fur! And then Koga was complaining that he felt gayer than Jakotsu.

"It's not normal to feel this much air in between your legs!" He shouted.

I rolled my eyes as I finished tying up Ayame's headband.

"Get over it," Kikyo snapped at him.

I looked over at the digital clock and noticed it was already 5 and I still haven't put on my costume. Koga walked out of the room and few seconds later you can hear the guys' laughter through the halls.

"Hey wolf! Nice leg warmers!" yelled out Inuyasha.

I walked towards the bed and grabbed the costume. I stripped in front of the girls not caring whether or not they saw the scar on my back from the accident. I slipped it on and the suit clung onto my body. I zipped it up from the side and started putting on the shoulder pads and kneepads. Kikyo handed me the pink ribbon and I tied it around my waist. I went up to the mirror and put on a thin line of pink eye shadow. I grabbed the boots and slipped them on.

"Wow, honey. That costume sure shows off your curves." Jakotsu complimented.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. We all walked out and went downstairs to look at the guys. When we got down the room went silent. I looked over at Bankotsu and his mouth was agape, his eyes wide. I looked at Inuyasha and saw him pull Kikyo into a hug. He has these cute little dog ears on top of his head that I wanted to touch so badly! He wore something similar to what Kikyo was wearing but had a red robe over it.

_Aww he's barefoot!_

I looked at Miroku and noticed that his monk costume made him look pretty handsome. I love purple too. He had his hair tied back into a ponytail and his earrings were in. He had a staff in his hands, which made me giggle. I felt hands on my waist and knowing it wasn't Miroku made me curious. I turned around in the stranger's arms and looked up to see Bankotsu, who now had a star on his forehead.

"I told you, it'd be hard to keep my hands off." He whispered into my ear. I shivered and a blush made itself apparent on my face. He winked at me and I walked away towards Jakotsu, who was too busy drooling over Inuyasha.

The bell rang and Inuyasha went to answer it. At the door was Sesshomaru with Jaken, Kohaku and Rin.

Jaken was Sesshomaru's right hand man, little short ugly guy with a terrible temper.

"We'll get the party started after we get dressed. Sango, where are the costumes?"

"They're upstairs in a black bag."

While we waited, Kikyo and Ayame were handing out candy to the trick or treaters and I was trying to not blush so much under Bankotsu's gaze. A few people had already gotten here, but of course that party doesn't start until Sesshomaru walks in.

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Jaken's annoying voice.

"Let's get this party started!"

* * *

**I am aware of the OCC. I started having a bit of writers block and my four year old brat was bothering me. (My little brother) I'm gonna start the next chapter soon. I might update once a week too. With school and all it's hard. I think you guys know.**

**R&R no flames. thank you.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bankotsu's POV**

It's one am and so far half the people at this party are piss drunk. I have to say it's pretty funny to watch, but some of these girls are just too reckless and whoreish. Oh example A is walking up to Inuyasha right now… Well more like stumbling to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I've missed you so much!" Jeez… If Kagome screams any louder we might have a catfight break out.

She tripped over the rug and landed flat on her face, her sluttly school girl skirt flying up her ass. She quickly got up and staggered her way towards the couch again. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued talking to Koga. When she finally made it she plopped herself down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha pulled his head and tried to push her off. From where I was sitting it seemed like she had a pretty strong grip on him.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Don't push me away, you know we should be together again," she leaned into his ear and whispered something I couldn't make out seeing as I was standing against the wall.

He began to snarl at her a put more force into the shove not caring if he hurt her now. She fell onto the floor and giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked up his beer. He signaled Koga to come with him towards the people who thronged the kitchen with a head nod. They stood up and walked away while Kagome sat on the floor and pouted.

I shook my head and gulped the rest of my beer down. I tossed the can to the side and walked towards the basement door. I walked down the old wooden stairs and Tekilla by M.I.A ft. Nicki Minaj was playing.

_How I would LOVE to get into Nicki's pants._

Anyways… When I got to the bottom of the stairs I went towards the back and was greeted by clouds of smoke. It smelt like weed, flavored tobacco, and booze. This was honestly my favorite place of the party. While people enjoyed just drinking and dancing I enjoyed getting high. I walked towards an old green couch and was shocked to see Sango hitting on the hookah. It's bad enough that that skintight costume is hugging every curve on her body, now she's hitting on the hookah… This girl is going to drive me crazy.

"Yo, Bankotsu! Come get a hit of this purple Kush!" I walked over to a group of guys and took a few hits of the blunt.

"Dude, I can't believe Sango hit the bong." While I was inhaling my last hit I choked and began to cough.

"She did what?" I said through breaths.

"Yea man! She fucking hit that shit like it was a normal thing to her. I thought she was a little goody to shoes. I was so wrong, man."

This girl doesn't cease to amaze me. I turned my head and looked at her. I smirked at the sight.

_I guess she's planning on getting trashed tonight._

**Regular POV**

At this point I was so high and buzzed but it felt so good! I'm usually never like this at parties, I just stick to fruity alcoholic drinks but today my friend Yuki opened my eyes to a whole new world. Right now we're getting tequila shots ready.

We were bent over the table, faces close to the shot glasses.

"On the count of three," she tells me, "One, two, three!" With our hands behind our backs we put our lips around the shot glass and threw our heads back. There were cheers when we put the glasses back on the table. I grabbed a piece of lime on the table and began to suck on it. I threw it on the table and grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured some more into the shot glass.

Yuki was laughing hysterically when she saw me take some more. I turned my head to look behind me and saw Bankotsu staring at me, a slight smirk on his face. I smirked back, feeling flirty. I slowly turned my head back to the shot glass. I began to slowly swing my hips to the beat while raising the shot glass to my lips.

_It's going duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh dooownn_

_Everything's slow-mo, in the background_

_When I, Pull it pull it p p Pull it pull it_

_Yeah it's sticky and I get it by the pound_

I began to swing my hips a little faster. I took the shot and slowly bent down to put the shot glass back on the table hoping Bankotsu was watching. At this point I'm pretty fucked up. I felt a pair of strong hands on my hips and turned my head slightly to see it's Bankotsu. He glided his hands across my stomach then back to my hips. I felt the shivers down my back. He pulled away and walked towards the tequila bottle. He opened it and began to drink from the bottle. He capped it and walked over to me again. He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him while slowly rocking to the beat.

We began to grind, his hands going up and down my sides while squeezing. I was rocking against him with my arms around his neck. One of his slide down my side and he gripped onto my thigh. His mouth on my neck, I was in heaven. I pressed against his pelvis and he groaned into my ear. I smirked and bit my lip, now I know why they say grinding is like having sex on the dance floor. I slowly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. They were bloodshot and glazed over. I bit my lip and winked at him. I began walking towards the stairs swinging my hips and hoping he'd follow. When I got to the stairs I put my hand on the railing and turned to see if he was following and he was. He was staring me down like he was ready to pounce on me. I walked slowly up the stairs then turned around. I began walking up backwards while motioning him to come with my finger.

**Bankotsu's POV**

This girl has me under a spell. Or was it the weed and alcohol in my system? Who the fuck knows, but I'm lovin' it. I began to follow her up the stairs and saw he back hit the back of the door. I kept walking though, until I had her trapped between my body and the door. I lifted my hand to her face and caressed her cheek. Her eyes closed and she rested her head on my hand lips slightly parted.

_God those lips…_

I subconsciously moved my face towards hers. Her eyes opened slightly and her breathing became a bit heavy when she saw my lips get closer. I pressed my lips to hers softly and I felt like I was on fire. She moaned softly and I pressed my lips harder against hers. The kiss became more intense as the seconds rolled by. We were now panting and her legs were wrapped around my waist. I pressed harder against her and began to kiss her again. Completely forgetting that we were against a door.

The door swung open and thankfully she had her legs around me or else she would've been a twisted up mess on the floor. I glared at the guy and his whoreish girlfriend while Sango buried her face into my neck. She began nipping at the skin and my grip on her thighs tightened. I pushed passed the couple and headed to the stairs that led up to the bedrooms.

I kicked open one of the rooms and luckily it was empty. I laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. I began to kiss her again and her hands were all over my back. One of my hands was supporting me so I don't crush her while my other hand was traveling up her stomach to her breast. I began to massage her breasts and she moaned in my ear. I pressed my lower region into her and she moaned even louder.

_Fuck, all her moaning is making me feel light headed. The things this girl does to me._

In less than a minute the top part of my costume was off and her hands were roaming my chest. I pulled away from her lips and began to bite and suck on her neck. I nibbled on her ear lobe but when I began to feel her hands wander down to the waistband of my hakamas I pulled back.

_I can't do this to her… At least not like this._

"Sango… I can't."

"Mmm, why not? Please, I've wanted to do this with you for so long." My eyes widen but I got on my knees and laid myself next to her.

"Some other time, when we're not high as kites and drunk as skunks."

She giggled at what I said and I smiled. I pulled her into my chest and her breathing slowed down. Five minutes later I looked down at her and she's sleeping soundly. My grip on her waist tightened as I pulled her even closer. I began to focus on the loud music playing down stairs. My mind felt lost. I felt like I was in this world of bliss.

_Damn, I love getting high._

I soon fell asleep.

I woke up and groaned at the terrible headache. The music that was still playing didn't help a damn thing. I realized it was Bring Me The Horizon's 'Sleep With One Eye Open Trek One Remix'. The bass in this song is making everything worse! I opened my eyes and rolled over just to groan again as the sun hit my eyes. I waited till my eyes adjusted and I slowly got off the floor.

_Floor? How the fuck did I get on the floor of the living room?_

The last thing I remembered right now was watching Sango down shots like they were nothing. Maybe if I can get this killer headache to go away I can remember more. I walked upstairs to one of the bathrooms where I know Inuyasha keeps the Advil. While I was walking passed one of the guestrooms I saw Naraku come out. He gave me a head nod and I slowly returned it not wanting to agitate the headache. I tried to look passed him to see who it was he was with last night but he quickly and quietly shut the door. I decided that I'll just check later and headed towards the bathroom.

I closed the door and opened the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the Advil and closed it. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like I had a fucking blast yet this headache is preventing me from thinking about it. My hair was sticking out at all ends and the braid was… well you can't even call it a braid anymore. My eyes were so red and I was shirtless.

_What the fuck… How'd I only end up in my hakams…_

I rolled my eyes and took 3 Advils and put them back in the medicine cabinet. I rinsed my mouth with mouthwash and walked out. I was about to walk pass the room where Naraku got out of but of course, curiosity killed the cat. I slightly opened the door and the sight that caught my eye disgusted me. I felt angry and betrayed. I closed the door and walked away, trying to shake off what I just saw and regain my memories of last night.

**Regular POV**

I felt like shit. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands, groaning. I've been in the bathroom 4 times already… I hate hangovers. I slowly got up and walked back into the attached bathroom and rinsed my face with cold water. I looked up and saw bloodshot eyes staring back. My hair was rustled and my breath smelt terrible. I thought about last night and a smile crept onto my face as I thought of Bankostu. I'm so happy he didn't take advantage of me. I slowly walked back to the bed. For some reason there was a pain in between my legs but I can't recall doing something for it to hurt this much.

I stripped out of the skintight costume, sighing in relief. Not paying attention to my body I walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of Inuyasha's sweatpants and one of the baggy shirts. I slipped them on and went back to sleep.

* * *

**So the ending was a bit confusing, but let me assure you the next two chapters will clear EVERYTHING up.**

**And we will find out what Ryan says later on in the story. I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for not updating like I said. School takes up my days. R&R NO FLAMES.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ladies and gentle-men, I am back and I want to apologize for a long absence. When I was writing before I lost my thought on how I wanted this story to go, I had a terrible case of writers block because this also happened to all the other new stories I wrote. **

**I am back now with a new chapter. If I get reviews then I will continue to write this story. If not then it will remain on Hiatus.**

**Again my apologies guys, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

****_Five Years Later..._

___Jeez, what a day..._

I sighed as I sat in my office chair. I leaned back and put my legs on top of the desk, my arms were folded behind my head and my eyes were closed. This was the first time, throughout the day, that I was able to relax and enjoy my existence.

"Ms. Taijiya?"

I spoke too soon...  
My eyes snapped open and I looked at my intruder, moving my booted feet to get a clearer view.

_When did she get inside?_

__"Yes, Yana."

"There's mail for you, Ms. Taijiya."

I sighed and sat up so I was now sitting properly. I held out my hand for the awaiting mail. She placed an egg white envelope into my hands, curtsied, and took her leave. I shook my head at her formality and proceeded to observe the envelope. It had white and silver trimmings and in black glitter was my name and work address. I looked at it suspiciously and carefully opened it. It was a wedding invitation.

_Who do I know is getting married..._

__I opened the card and gasped. Inside was a picture of Inuyasha with Kikyo and Koga with Ayame. The picture was of them at junior prom, it was a picture that I took. I put the picture to the side and read the invitation. Apparently they were having a joint wedding and they left a note on the side begging me to go. I tossed the invitation on top of the picture and placed my elbows on the desk, my head falling into my hands. It's been years since I last saw them.

* * *

**Flashback**

****_"Hey Sango!"_

_I turned to see Kikyo's smiling face running towards me. I smiled back and waved, making sure I didn't drop my books. She caught up to me and we walked step by step._

_"What's up?"_

_Her eyes beamed up at me and her smile widened, "Guess who asked me to prom!"_

_I sighed, I had forgotten all about prom, rolling my eyes of the stupidity of the committee for having two proms._

_"Naraku?"_

_She gave me a skeptical look, "If it were Naraku, I wouldn't be running up to you with excitement. Actually I'll probably be dragging my ass down these halls."_

_I laughed, "So true, who asked?"_

_"Inuyasha!"_

_I stopped walking and stared at her. She turned around and lifted an eyebrow._

_"I thought you guys were fighting..."_

_"We were, but he was being so sweet and when he asked I couldn't say no."_

_"Oh wow," I shook my head and began walking again. "You guys are like a married couple. So are Koga and Ayame. Remember when he promised her that he'd always be hers back in elementary school? Well this year is the year that she comes back and she's been expecting him to be with him but he's with Emi."_

_"Oh, fuck. What is he going to do?"_

_"He came to me last week saying he needs help to dump Emi and do something beyond romantic to get Ayame to forget. It's like a husband having an affair and when he gets caught he'll do anything to make it better. I honestly won't be surprised if you all get married one day."_

_"Oh, God. Don't say that. I'd kill Inuyasha on our wedding day."_

__**End Of Flashback**

* * *

__I looked back at the invitation and took a deep breath.

_I can't do this..._

I called my assistant and she was in my office in less than a minute.

"You called, Ms. Taijiya?"

"Yes, I need you to do me a favor. Write an apology letter and send it to this address."

I handed her the envelope, leaving the invitation on my desk.

"Yes ma'm." She was about to curtsy but I stopped her.

"Please don't do that."

She nodded and quietly stepped out. I grabbed the invitation and put it into my drawer along with the picture.

* * *

I pulled the blankets over my head as the Sun's rays beamed through my window and onto my face. A few minutes later my alarm went off, I groaned and threw the blankets off. I sat up, taking a quick glance at my calender before fulling getting up. It's been a week since the letter was sent out and still no respond. I was relieved but at the same time, upset. I walked towards my bathroom and got ready for work.

My stilettos clicked against the linoleum floors as I made my way down the halls of the department. I smirked and waved at the secretaries and employers that greeted me, taking small breaks to flatten out my pencil skirt and when Yana came to me with my cup of coffee and smiled.

"Thank you, Yana."

"You are welcomed Ms. Taijiya. You have mail." I held my hand out and she handed the mail to me, walking back to her respected cubicle. I sorted through the mail and almost spilled my coffee when one of them caught my eye. It was from Kikyo.

I walked into my office, eager to open the envelope. I stopped in my tracks when I notice someone else in the office with me. When I saw who it was I relaxed.

"Hey, chica!"

I shook my head at my old college roommate. She looked the same, same long brown hair, same hazel eyes, same piercings. The only difference was that she had more tattoos and was a bit skinnier than usual.

She jumped off my desk and gave me a hug, which I returned.

"Hey, Videl, what brings you here?"

She gave me a confused look and I then realized I was speaking to her in Japanese.

"Sorry." I chuckled.

"It's okay, I should really start learning that language since I'm going to be here a lot more often." She laughed and randomly spun around.

"You like my new dress?" She winked.

I put my hand on my hip, "of course, I'm the one who designed it. Why wouldn't I like it?"

She giggled and I walked around my desk and placed my coffee down. I sat down while she leaned against the desk.

"So, what's new, mama?" She asked.

I opened the envelope and took out the letter that was in it. I quickly began to unfold it.

"Not much, you?" I scanned the letter and a small smirk made it's way onto my face.

"Same, I'm here for a photo shoot. I decided to come pay you a visit. What are you smiling at?"

I handed her the letter and she read it aloud.

_"Sango,_

_Listen you little spoiled bitch, you are coming and that's final. _

_Oh, and next time don't have your secretary write your letters, she's too formal. It honestly put me to sleep. _

_I need you to design my dress too Ms. Fashionista. You're clothes are every where! Congrats!_

_Love, Always_

_Kikyo._

__"Go where?"

"How long until you go back to Miami?"

"In three weeks, why?"

"Want to stay a little longer?"

"Why?"

I don't know why I said it, but I did.

"I'm going to a wedding and I want you to come with me."

* * *

**So, I know there are a lot of questions that need answers. They will all come in due time. This wedding shall be the turning point.  
I want reviews though guys, I don't want to continue and no one is reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeez, it's been forever guys. I know interests change and it'll suck if you guys are no longer into this story. I had a change of heart for this one after re-reading it and looking at the reviews. Whether I get more or not, I'm going to finish this. I actually really like how this story was coming out and I must admit I did leave a shit ton of questions looming in the air.**

**I also was thinking about revising this story but I think it's perfect. We start off with a bunch of high schoolers, which I was at the time and my writing was at that level as well, to mature adults, which I am now and my writing is more at a college level. The transition works well so I feel the changes are unnecessary.**

**I'd like to thank all my readers, especially those that didn't give up on me.. Enjoy.**

* * *

I ran my hand through my hair, a sigh escaping my lips as my eyes looked out of my window taking in the view of Ashiya. I had personally wrote a letter back to Kikyo stating that I was going to the wedding. A week later I received a reply with the details of her dream dress and an extra invitation for Videl. My head rested upon the glass and I let out another little sigh, so many thoughts were clouding my mind. I haven't seen them in years and knowing Kikyo and Ayame they invited everyone from high school. There was a lot of unsettled business and unanswered questions left behind and I wanted to keep it all behind me. Leave it to an event this big for everything to unveil itself.

I clenched my fist and pushed off the window, heading back to my drawing board to finish the dress design. She wanted it to be a surprise so I needed it to be perfect; I had to make sure every detail was properly drawn in so when the time came to bring it to life nothing would be missing. A small knock echoed throughout the studio and I looked up, calling out a quiet "come in" before returning to the drawing. The sound of footsteps drew closer and soon enough strong hands rested upon my shoulders. A small smile formed upon my lips as I leaned back into the touch.

"How long are you going to keep yourself couped up in here, Sango? It's been two weeks since you started this project and you haven't stopped since." The deep baritone voice reached my ears and I slowly put my pencil down, taking a last quick glance at the drawing before turning away to look up at my intruder. His deep grey eyes stared back at me with a hint of humor dancing within them.

"I'm sorry, Tamotsu. I haven't realized how much time I've been spending away from home. I hope it's not too lonely there." I let out a small laugh and stood, making his hands drop down from my shoulders to my arms.

I placed a small kiss upon his lips before pulling back to get a good look at him. I knew right away he had just gotten back from a quick workout at the gym. His skin still glistened with sweat and his usual spiked hair was now a black mat on his head. His gym clothes were a bit wrinkled from his exercise but he still looked stunning; the way his shirt hugged his torso and showed off the well tone stomach will make any girl swoon on the spot.

A light chuckle escaped his lips, making me break my contact with his lean body. I looked up to his face and a smile had instantly spread across my face when I saw his. It was then that I realized how long I've been away from home and how much I miss spending time with him.

"Unfortunately, it is. Kioko can only entertain me for so long..."

I let out a laugh at the mention of our beloved pet. Kioko is a very happy and hyper dog, that is why we named her that. She was the reason that Tamotsu and I are together this very day as a matter of fact.

_The loud chattering and laughter among the models sent waves of satisfaction running through me as I knew everything went according to plan. Today was the day that I released my clothing line after years of hard work. After a long few months of getting models together, booking a place, sending the word out, and a lot of other difficult tasks, my line was seen by celebrities and designers from all over the country. My success was booming in such a short time and I couldn't be any happier._

_I grabbed my coat and umbrella from one of the many hangers lined against the wall and slipped it on, placing the umbrella in between my legs. Once I did the buttons up on my coat, I pulled my hair out from underneath and began my short walk to the exit, heels clicking loudly upon the floor. I waved goodbye to the models and wished them a safe trip home before opening the back door and exiting the venue. _

_A slight drizzle greeted me on the way out, threatening for a down pour later into the evening. I let out a slight sigh knowing that I had a bit of a walk before I made it to my car. Through out all the hectic planning I had forgotten to reserve myself a parking spot within the venue lot. The thought returned the smile to my lips as I walked down the alleyway to the now quiet streets. This was completely worth it. _

_As I turned onto the sidewalk, I bumped into a solid chest making me stumble back. I prepared myself for a hard fall but soon realized that my arm was being held, stopping me from falling onto the wet concrete. _

_"Sumimasen, I didn't hear you coming." A deep voice said to me as I straightened myself out._

_"It's fine, I should have been paying more attention." With an apologetic smile I looked up at the man and almost faltered. He was definitely one of the most handsome men I've seen in a long time. He had the most amazing grey eyes and such sharp facial features it would have put any of the male models I've seen to shame. He seemed to have such a laid back look to him with his posture and his short black spiked hair, but with the suit he was wearing, you can tell he definitely worked in high places._

_A smile graced his lips and he picked my umbrella up from the ground, holding it over my head. I grabbed it slowly and thanked him. He held out his hand to me soon after._

_"Yukimura Tamotsu." I placed my hand into his larger one and gave a firm shake, letting out a slight laugh as I saw his eyes widen at the strength behind the shake._

_"Taijiya Sango."_

_He nodded his head while releasing my hand, "What a strong and beautiful name. Suits you well." He winked, making a light blush appear on my face. I went to give my thanks and bid my farewell when the sound of a whining pup caught our attention. We turned to the direction of the sound and sure enough, a little ways passed the alley I had exited, a small Shiba Inu made it's way out from behind a small flowerbed. With the way it limped, one could tell the poor puppy was injured._

_My hand flew to my mouth as a small gasp escaped my lips. Yukimura swiftly brushed passed me to reach the pup, gingerly picking it up and examining it. He looked up to me and I knew right away that we needed to find help for the poor animal. I looked around and noticed how late it actually was and the rain was starting to pick up._

_"I don't know any vets that would be open at this time!" I told him with slight panic in my tone. I felt for the pup and I would be heart broken if there was nothing we could do to help it. _

_His brows furrowed and he quickly pulled off the jacket of his suit to cover the pup from the now heavy rain. I quickly walked towards them to give them the protection of my umbrella while Yukimura pulled a cell phone out from his pocket. "I think I may know someone."_

_After a brief call, he lead me to his car which was a lot closer to mine. He opened the passenger door with his free hand and placed the injured pup onto my lap. A few moments later and we took off to go get the puppy the care it needed. When we arrived to the small house, a woman ran out and grabbed the puppy from my arms, ushering us to come inside and out of the rain. _

_At least an hour passed of small talk between us when the woman and a man that we didn't see earlier came from the back room where the puppy was brought. She told us that the pup would be fine and shouldn't walk too much for it will only make the injury worse. The man then went back into the room and carried the puppy out who was now sporting a cast on it's little leg. I looked over at Yukimura who had his hand behind his head and a sad look over his features._

_"My landlord doesn't allow pets in the building." He said with a slight shrug. I walked over to the man and gently grabbed the pup. "I'll take care of her."_

_Yukimura shot me a smile, thanked the woman and man, who we quickly found out to be her brother, and escorted me back to the car. I gave him the direction of my own car and after a short ride we arrived. I gathered the pup in my arms and went to open the door before I was stopped by Yukimura beginning to speak._

_"I really hope this isn't too much to ask, but..." I turned to look at him as he paused. His grey eyes looked out into the dark sky then to the pup in my arms. "Would I be able to come visit her? I feel terrible that I can't watch over her and to be honest, I got attached pretty quickly." He let out a light chuckle while shaking his head. I smiled at him and gave him my number. We said our goodbyes and I went home with my new friend. _

Two days later Yukimura came by with treats and toys, making it a little ritual to stop by once a week. Not only did his relationship with the pup grow, we started to grow closer as well and eventually became what we are now.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. "I'm sorry. This is just such an important piece. My friend is depending on me, I don't want to let her down."

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my head. "I know, I just miss you is all." I rested my head onto his chest and breathed in his scent, sighing in content as he held me tighter. "Should I expect you for dinner tonight?"

I pulled back from his chest and turned to my drawing board. A little break wouldn't hurt after a few more touches. Looking back into his eyes I smiled and nodded my head, reaching up to kiss him. "I'm going to finish this up, fax it, and head home."

Smiling back he bent down to kiss me lovingly and caress my face. "I'll see you later then." He kissed me one last time before leaving me to my duties.

After a while of being bent over, I sat up and stretched my arms above my head, rolling my shoulders in the process. I twisted around in my seat, feeling satisfied when I heard little pops. I looked over at the finished product and smiled before glancing over at the clock, seeing that two hours had passed since Tamotsu had passed by I decided to shoot him a text.

_'Hey, just finished up. Going to fax it off then head straight home. I should be there around 7:30. Love you!'_

I grabbed the drawing off the board and rushed over to the fax machine, sending a copy to one of my tailors before sending another one telling them what time I will meet them tomorrow so we can begin. Looking around the little desk where the fax machine was, I grabbed a pen and wrote a little note on the page before sending another copy to Kikyo. When I was sure it went through, I cleaned up my area and made sure everything was off before grabbing my belongings and shutting down.

Finally a well deserve break..

**Some where in Tokyo...**

"Can you believe this shit? How dare they kill her off, she was the best character on this stupid show."

I rolled my eyes, I could have sworn that just last week he was calling me pathetic for even watching this. A dial tone and a loud beep from the fax machine interrupted my thoughts and I got up from the couch to go see what came through.

"I swear Inu, you're getting more into this show than I ever was."

As I walked towards the machine I saw a familiar number come across the glowing screen and smiled. Carefully, I grabbed the freshly printed paper and tears immediately started to form.

"Oh my God." I quietly gasped as my hand came up to my lips. Inuyasha was quickly by my side to see what was wrong and I immediately pulled away from him. I laughed at his confusion and shook my head.

"It's my wedding dress sketch, Sango just sent it. You can't see it yet. She even left a little note." I giggled as I read it quietly, when I looked up I saw Inuyasha's eyes now filled with curiosity.

"Sango... It's been years, I'm still shocked she even agreed to do this. I'm shocked she even agreed to come." He shook his head in disbelief and walked back to the couch. I burned holes into his back and walked towards him, stopping him by standing in front of him.

"Of course she's going to come Inuyasha, she knows how important this is to us all. She's not some heartless bitch, she's our friend. So what she left, she had some personal issues she had to deal with. We all did. At the end of the day, we're all we've got left and she realizes that." At this point my chest was pounding, this wedding was getting me more anxious than it should. In all honesty I was more nervous of the reunion of the whole group than the actual wedding itself.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up and Inu, his eyes held concern. He caressed my cheek and sat on the couch pulling me with him. I curled up into him and took deep breaths as he rubbed circles on my back, relaxing my muscles instantly.

"Can I at least know what the note said?"

I laughed at his curiosity and pulled myself up from the couch, once again walking towards the machine. I picked up the paper and read the note out loud.

"_'I have a lot of angry customers because of you, princess. I hope you like the design, every detail is one that you would mention in your day dreams of one day getting married.. Remember those? I figured you deserved a once in a lifetime dress for a once in a lifetime event. Knowing Inuyasha, this will definitely be the only marriage you ever have. I can't wait to see you guys again! Send me a letter or shoot me a call as soon as you can for I am going straight into making the dress tomorrow. Love ya!'_"

As I finished up I heard Inuyasha's light chuckling before the fax machine started up again. I looked at the number and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when I didn't recognize the number. "Is it Sango again?"

I waited and stared as the paper finished printing. Once it did and I saw who the letter was from my mouth had dropped a little. Picking up the note, I slowly walked over to the couch, skimming through it over and over again. I looked up into Inu's face and saw him looking at me with expectancy. Shaking my head I handed him the note.

"It's Bankotsu..."

* * *

**Wow, this definitely could have been a lot longer but I just wanted to post something up to let you guys know I'm back. I'm so, so, so, sorry about the back and forth shit that I've been doing with this story. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I should be getting to Bankotsu in the next chapter and the week of the wedding shall unleash all of the untold answers to the questions that have been lingering in the air. Thank you for those that haven't given up!**

**Also if you don't understand where I'm heading with this, listen to the song 'A Day Late' by Anberlin. This whole story will be based around that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I'm keeping my promise for sure on updating. In this chapter you'll have more of an idea of what some of the characters are now doing with their lives, with respect to their careers in Inuyasha (Which I don't own). Sango is the only one who's a bit OOC. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Clear skies. That's all you saw, all you will ever see. Maybe once in awhile there will be that tropical storm that comes by to say hello, but these clear skies have marked their territory. The sun glared down, welcoming the opportunity to shine without a disruption in sight, creating waves of blistering heat. A slight wind would come through, producing songs with the wind chimes that hung around the backyard of a beautiful house. The breeze made its way to the occupant of said house, the dark hair on their head doing a slight dance before falling back down to rest against broad shoulders. They took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the chlorinated pool and the burning charcoal as the grill began to warm up. The world around them had a "too good to be true" appearance to it all. Taking another look around, the person let a grim smirk cross their face.

The backyard was something you'd see right out of a Home Goods magazine. The underground pool wrapped around a quarter of the yard with rocks aligning the edges, forming a waterfall towards the far end. Decorative plants and bushes were placed beside the pool, separating the hot tub, which took form of a hot spring. The hot spring was a little taste of home, as the occupant would have called it. Beautiful green grass covered the area, giving it a more natural look, while the rest of the yard was covered with white stone flooring. A large, elevated patio was placed to the left of the yard where a elegant dining table occupied the center. Counters and a grill sat to the right of the table while the sliding door was left open behind it, the person leaning up against the frame.

Their moment of admiration and tranquility was soon interrupted by a small creak of an opening gate and a loud splash moments after. They pushed off the wall and walked towards the other end of the patio to take a good look at the pool, sighing with a small shake of their head when they got a look of their intruder.

"Bankie!" Jakotsu waved animatedly from inside the pool, causing Bankotsu to shake his head even more.

"You're always the first one here. I don't even think Monica is done seasoning the steaks yet." He walked down the steps and approached the side of the pool his brother was on.

**Bankotsu's POV**

"Well unlike our animal brothers, I have other things I'd like to enjoy when I come over besides eating. For example," he grabbed one of the floaty beds and flopped himself on it, the pair of sunglasses that were in the cup-holder were quickly placed onto his face, "relaxing."

He waved me away and I couldn't help but laugh. As I turned to head back to the grill, a figure walking out of the house caught my eye. I smiled as I realized it was Monica, her blond hair was tied back in a messy bun and her hazel eyes cried out to me in distress as she struggled to bring out the meats. As I hurried over to her, a sharp pain began to ease its way into my head. My brows furrowed and I reached out to help her, trying my best to not show the pain that rapidly began to increase. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and made my way over to the grill, placing the bowls clumsily onto the counter. I gripped the edges as my head began to throb.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes in the process, but as I opened them I was in a completely different place. My headache was gone and as I looked around, so was everything else. The hot summer air was now a beautiful spring day, there were clouds making images for the wondrous mind and the trees blossomed with their pastel colors. I noticed I was in a backyard still, not my over-priced one in Los Angeles but in Kikyo's old one back in Japan. The trees hung over the yard, picnic table placed at an angle by the back door, the well in front of the ancient shrine in the far back with the little pond by it. I heard laughter coming from inside the house and from the corner of my eye I saw an exotic black and white bird perch itself onto one of the trees. That's when I remembered. It all came back to me. I wasn't seeing this as a hallucination from the California heat, I was having another flashback to my old life, of memories I've tried so hard to suppress.

_I watched as the bird ruffled its feathers and prepared to take flight again. It took off making its way towards the house, I watched as it flew around a figure that had just walked out and then flew off into sky. I looked back as a melodic laughter reached my ears and saw Sango standing there, her hand to her mouth and a slight blush across her cheeks. _

_"I didn't realize you were out here." Her eyes were downcast as she addressed me and the air around us turned thick. _

_I felt myself begin to respond but I couldn't control what I was saying, "You don't realize a lot of things." My eyes were narrowed as I glared at her and when she looked up fire licked at my chest from the glare I received back. It was the spring break of our senior year, the time where we should all be gathering up and heading to the biggest vacation of our last year in high school, but the previous seasons had left an elephant in the room that no one had wanted to address. Every where you went there was tension. Especially if me and Sango were around. _

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Her fists were clenched and her full lips were pulled back into scowl. _

_I rolled my eyes and looked out towards the pond, "Is there a reason why you came out here or are you just trying to suffocate me?" I took a quick glance at her, her face contorted into shock. I knew why she was out here, I knew exactly what time it was for her. She stomped her way passed me, ramming her shoulder into mine, letting out "asshole" under her breath. I wanted to grab her and pull her back to me. Hold her tight and apologize for my cruelty. I wanted to let her known everything was going to be okay and she will never be alone. But I didn't because I knew it was wrong, so I let her keep walking right into the shrine. There she prayed, she prayed for the family she lost, the family she was losing, and for her sanity._

_I ran my hand through my hair, gripping at the roots and letting out an exasperated sigh. The emotions building up within me were making it harder for me to keep my composure around her. I need to keep pushing her away, I can't let myself fall any harder. _

_I felt a hand rub circles around my back as my name was quietly being whispered in my ear. I leaned back to the touch, sighing in content. I turned my head slightly, hoping to catch a glimpse of silky dark brown hair, but instead it was blond. My eyes narrowed in confusion as everything around me began to change. The blossoming Sakura trees were now large palms and the clouds had disappeared, leaving the sun to beam its rays onto my face. I closed my eyes tightly as the pain returned._

My name was starting to become a lot more clear and I realized it was Monica's voice that was lulling me back. I snapped my eyes open, taking deep breaths as beads of sweat cascaded down my face and neck. I looked over to my left and saw Monica's small nose scrunched up with worry.

"Bankotsu, say something." She bit her lip nervously and softly massaged my hands that were now white from the grip I had on the counter. I let out a shaky breath as I collected myself and let go, gently removing her hands from my own.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a headache, it's going away now." My voice cracked as I gave her a small kiss on the cheek. The look of worry had not left her face but I shrugged it off, turning back around to the grill. My jaw clenched as I cooked.

**Jakotsu's POV**

The gasp escaping Monica's lips pulled me away from the magazine that I was reading to look up at what was going on. When I saw Bankotsu's hunched form, I sighed, turning back to my magazine. My heart aches for Bankotsu with the thought that he will truly never be happy. His mind always plagues him with the worst memories of his earlier years and with every one his heart breaks even more. I also feel for Monica, the first girl to stay as long as she had with him. They met at a bar downtown and Bankie was only looking for a lay but he saw something else in her eyes that night and it made him want to try. Well, that was his words. She's been trying so hard to understand him; for him to let her in. She would've thought.

After graduation, we all parted separate ways, well some of us did. Bankotsu and our brothers stayed in Japan until the absence of Sango took a toll on him. He was filled with loss and regret. That whole year was an emotional roller coaster for everyone. We moved back to California after he got into some deep trouble with Naraku and his business and became personal hit-men. I honestly hate our job, too much dirty work but it pays extremely well and the underground publicity we have is luxurious.

I turned the page of the magazine and gasped when I saw who was on the next page. Shrieking I tossed the magazine across the pool, jumping off the float when I saw it land on the grass. I swam to the edge and pulled myself up running to my bag and pulling out my phone. I felt Bankotsu's eyes glancing curiously at me, quickly dismissing it I called the number that was permanently etched into my brain.

I waited a few moments as it rang, "Hello?"

"Kikyo! You won't believe what I just read!" I squealed in excitement as I paced back and forth.

I heard a sigh from the other line along with a few beeps from a machine, shuffling and a door soon closing. "Jakotsu, I'm busy right now."

I stopped pacing and gave a look of disbelief towards my phone, "Girl, you can take a few seconds of your time to talk to me. That's why you got nurses, right? You tell them to shove needles up their asses, they'll do it."

A snort escaped her, "Fine, what's up?"

I walked back to the discarded magazine and picked it up, a proud smile etched itself onto my face and I giggled with glee, "Guess who's going to be working with Versace on a new fashion line."

A gasp from the other line, "No way."

Walking to the closest lounge chair, I laid myself out. The glare of the sun drying my wet swimming trunks instantly. "Yes, I'm looking at the magazine now. She looks stunning."

"She's designing my dress for the wedding. I got the letter from Bankotsu saying you guys were coming. I'm so excited." I looked up at my brother from the magazine, watching as he took the cooked meats off the grill and placed the raw ones.

"I'm sure she's going to do an amazing job, and yes we are. Is she going to be there?" I asked with slight concern. I looked away from Bankotsu when his shoulders tense, knowing that he was aware of my staring.

"Yea, I persuaded her."

I sighed with partial relief, "Now that's great news. I'm going to let you go back to your Doctor duties, these long distance calls are not cheap. I'll call you again soon, and next time you talk to Sango tell her I said hello!"

When I snapped my phone shut after Kikyo's goodbye, boisterous laughter echoed throughout the house. I rolled my eyes knowing my peace was now completely interrupted by the idiots that I loved.

**Normal POV**

The dining table was now occupied with three men on each side with Bankotsu and Monica at the ends. There was steak, burgers, ribs, chicken, garden salad, potato salad, rice, and bread all across the table. The men's mouth watered as they prepared to dig in. Jakotsu rolled his eyes with a small smile gracing his lip as Bankotsu looked around the table. Kyōkotsu, the largest of his brothers in height,weight, and muscle, looked like he was ready to eat the whole table. Mukotsu, their eldest, took a deep whiff of the food surrounding him as Jakotsu gave him an odd look. Renkotsu, Bankotsu's right hand man, looked patiently at him. Suikotsu and Ginkotsu had a conversation among themselves, Suikotsu with a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

He then looked at Monica, who stared at his brothers in wonder, and felt his brows slant slightly. Sometimes he would wish it were Sango sitting here, but then he realized how selfish he was being with her. Monica was the first woman to love him and here he was wishing she was someone else. This girl made so many sacrifices for him but he can't bring himself to appreciate any of it.

He let out a sigh and smiled when she looked up at him, "Let's eat."

A few hours of constant chatter and jokes had passed and it was time for everyone to leave. The clear night sky allowed the stars to shine bright as they all sat around the fire pit, the brothers gathering themselves up and saying their goodbyes. Bankotsu watched his brothers leave through the back gate and fell back into his chair as the last one left. He enjoyed the cool breeze of the night as hit his now shirtless body, the heat had left him exhausted and his skin had a slight burn from not taking a break from the vengeful sun. He reached back and undid his long braid, letting his black hair fan around his face.

Moments later he felt a presence coming up behind him but he didn't tense, knowing it was Monica. She placed her hand on top of his head, running her thin fingers through his hair while she walked around him to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms loosely around her tiny waist and kept his gaze towards the fire. She sighed as she curled up into him, laying her head into the crook of his neck, her light breathing tickling his skin.

"I'm worried about you Bankotsu." He stayed silent, listening to the cicadas play their song. She bit her lip and continued, "You've been having a lot of these headaches lately. Did you bang your head on the last job?"

Her head was now up facing him, waiting for his reply. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't just come out and say, "Yea babe, about those headaches... They're actually memories that I kept away about a woman that I once loved, but was too much of a coward to admit it to her. Oh yea, I'm also going to see her again at my cousin's wedding that you're not going to. Isn't that great?"

No. He couldn't. It will break her heart, he hurts her enough with the distance he shows her. Instead he kept his emotions closed off and licked his lips, slowly nodding. "Yea, I did. That could be what's causing it."

Her eyes roamed over his face before laying her head back down onto his chest. She felt that there was something he wasn't telling her, but she refused to press it. That's how things were with Bankotsu. When he takes a job he cannot say a word. She never knows when he leaves or how long he's leaving for. He just walks into the bedroom, packs his things, gives her a quick kiss and leaves. So maybe he has another job coming up, that could be why he was acting stranger than usual. In her heart though, she knew better.

**Bankotsu's POV**

The morning sun's rays shined through the large window of the bedroom, hitting me directly in the face. I groaned and rolled over, sighing in relief when I noticed I was alone. My arms and legs automatically spreadeagled over the bed as I buried my head underneath my pillow. After a few moments a groan escaped my lips, my legs slowly swinging over the bed. My back muscles flexed while I stretched my arms over my head and I got up to take a shower. I stopped when I saw a neatly written note on the bedside table.

**_'Good morning grouch, I'm off to work and left your breakfast in the microwave. Don't forget the backyard needs a lot of cleaning done!  
Love you. - Monica'_**

A louder groan escaped my lips when I read the last bit. My brother's had to be the messiest fucks in the world. After taking a quick shower and eating the breakfast Monica had left, I went out back and began cleaning up. An hour or so had passed when I was finally satisfied and I decided to take a dip in the pool. I pulled off my shirt, getting ready to toss it onto one of the lounge chairs when I noticed the magazine that Jakotsu was gushing to our cousin about. Curiosity got the best of me and I dropped my shirt onto the next chair, grabbing the magazine on my way up. I flipped through the pages to look for the Versace page that they were talking about.

When I found it my breathing had stopped. Sango's face stared back at me, a seductive but genuine smile upon her face. Her hair was big and gelled at odd angles, giving her a makeshift Medusa hairstyle. A black, leather corset with dark green ribbons adorned her long, lean torso. Black leather pants graced her thick, athletic legs with the five inch heels complimenting their length. The smoky eye effect and blood red lipstick completed the vixen and I couldn't help how my swimming trunks had tighten a bit as I admired every curve the photograph presented.

I threw the magazine over at the chair, shaking my head, the page managed to keep staring at me. My thoughts were over powering me as I jumped into the pool. I know I'm going to see her at the wedding, there's no denying that. But what will I do? Will she still hate me? What am I to say to her? What is there to say to her...

'_This is bullshit.'_

* * *

**Well I've noticed how slow this is going BUT I need to add fillers. Now you guys see how the separation has affected our two main characters. The time of the wedding will be coming soon and that's when the cat, well cats, will be let out the bag. I am very excited to write that chapter. Well, leave some reviews if you'd like, I'll love the feedback!**


End file.
